A Greater Horror
by Shaking Where I Stand
Summary: A short fic that takes place before Chris becomes a S.T.A.R.S. member and how Claire handles the fact he is going to move to Raccoon City. WARNING: One-sided incest...my first straight fic x_x please be gentle.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Resident Evil series, nor do I own any of the following characters. The only thing at I claim   
is the screwed up ideas expressed in this story. If you have a problem with incest, stop reading now. So without any   
further ado I bring you ::dramatic music:: my really freaky Chris and Claire fic…please don't flame me, I am fragile ^^  
  
This fic is in dedication to my "big bro", thanks for sticking with me through all the hard times and protecting me from   
the evil close-minded people. I love you J-san.  
  
A Greater Horror  
  
Chris tossed back the blankets from his bare chest as he heard his baby sister's sobbing from down the   
hallway, it was a startling sound to the young man causing him to instantly snap out of his half wake state long enough   
to drudge out of bed and stumble a few feet without a second thought. The tall brunette brushed his well kempt hair   
that was now slightly mussed from sleeping back with the use of his left hand, tiredly he staggered away from his bed   
and slowly crept from his sleeping quarters. The short peach coloured carpet softened his heavy footsteps as he   
gradually woke up more with every step, after only a few meters the tall brunette found himself standing in front of the   
room his little sister occupied; a sudden guilty feeling washed over the elder of the two Redfield siblings as he looked   
at the door and paused to ponder just barging in on his little sister. Another loud sob made up Chris's mind before he   
had the chance to turn around and let Claire sort things out for herself, cautiously Chris turned the small well-polished   
doorknob that opened the apartment's one guestroom. Silently the tall well-built marksman pushed the door open   
more, just enough to see if Claire was wake or just crying in her sleep like she used to do when she was younger. The   
darkness that filled the room made it hard for Chris to tell whether or not his tomboy of a sibling was indeed sleeping or   
not, aggravation rather than concern slowly began to take hold of Chris as he was forced to enter the guestroom   
completely. Standing in the pitch black the tall brunette carefully trudged beside his sister's bed, a soft sigh escaped   
Chris's throat as he saw Claire's eyelids were laxly shut; but the pained expression on her pale face caused the ends   
of the marksman's mouth to pull into a tight frown. Lightly leaning down Chris brushed a strand of light brown hair from   
his sister's face with the back of his hand, the tall brunette noticed how Claire flinched slightly at his touch causing him   
to raise an eyebrow questioningly. Chris knew that his loving baby sister could sleep though rough car rides and even   
hail storms without so much as having to move or even being disturbed slightly, intrigue getting the better of him the tall   
marksman nudged Claire's shoulder in effort to wake her.  
"Claire are you okay," Chris asked in a voice that was still husky from sleep which slightly surprised the spiky   
haired young man because he felt completely sober from his earlier slumber. Claire groaned lightly and rubbed her   
pale blue eyes with her palm, with a perplexed expression on her face the tomboy cleared her throat and sat up.  
"Huh, I'm fine Chris. Why did you wake me up, let me go back to sleep." Claire stated in a low voice that   
sounded slightly quaky and lightly hoarse, Chris sat on the edge of his sister's bed with a fatherly look etched on his   
handsome features. Claire rolled her eyes as she looked at her older brother, defiantly the younger Redfield sibling   
pulled her covers under her chin and flopped back onto her bed signaling for her brother to get out of her room and   
leave her alone. Chris shook his head tiring already from Claire's childish antics, it was either from lack of sleep or lack   
of patience but Chris found himself standing up and throwing Claire's blanket across the guestroom; a shocked   
expression lit Claire's pale face as she looked up at her big brother confusedly. Chris crossed his arms over his bare   
chest and glared at his little sister with a scowl that caused Claire to bite her bottom lip and look away from her older   
brother, a suddenly pang hit the marksman in his heart as he saw his baby sister heave a long hard sob; tears dripping   
down from her pale cheeks and lightly dapping onto the fabric of her sheets and long nightgown.   
"Sis, please don't cry. I'm sorry that I upset you, I apologize for being such a prick. Just stop crying okay?"   
Chris begged in a low tone as he lowered himself to Claire's bed again and brought her into a light hug, the tall tomboy   
nuzzled the crook of Chris's neck as she continued to cry and let out raspy sighs. Tenderly the spiky haired marksman   
stroked his little sister's long lightly brown hair that was still held into her trademark ponytail, after a few moments of   
comforting Claire's sobbing died down to light sniffles and sighs; pulling away Claire looked at Chris in his eyes that   
mirrored the colour of her own. Chris smiled lightly and gently brushed her bangs away from her eyes so he could look   
at her without any obstructions, Claire pulled back slightly and simultaneously broke eye contact from her brother's   
caring gaze.   
"Claire, what is the matter with you? For the love of god you can't even look me in the eyes, please sis tell   
me what has you so upset?" Chris pleaded in a deep voice that was filled with concern, the tall tomboy pushed her   
older brother away from her and wrapped her arms across her chest giving herself a hug of comfort.  
"Nothing is wrong Chris! Why do you always overreact about everything? Just get the hell out of my room,   
now!" Claire yelled as she started to tear up again, the tall marksman narrowed his eyes at his younger sibling; anger   
taking hold of his whole being Chris grabbed Claire's wrist with his larger and more powerful hands and held her in   
place.  
"Bullshit Claire! You are hiding something from me, what is hell is it? Tell me otherwise I am not letting go!"   
Chris spat with rage and tightened his grip on her thin wrist causing her face to contort in slight pain, Claire angrily   
focused her pale blue orbs on her big brother's face.   
"Why are you leaving me?! You are abandoning me just like mom and dad did! You don't care about me you   
selfish asshole!" Screamed Claire as she trusted forward and tried to loosen her older brother's grasp on her, the tall   
brunette looked at his sister with a heartbroken expression set on his handsome face; stepping away from the bed   
Chris covered his mouth as he began to shake with a mixture of anger and pain.   
"How can you say that, I am going to join the S.T.A.R.S. in Raccoon City so you can continue to go to   
college! How can you say I am selfish, I am doing this for you Claire." Chris's voice suddenly fell from pure rage to   
complete hurt, Claire batted at her eyes trying to keep from letting her tears spill; standing up from the bed Claire tightly   
wrapped her arms around Chris's neck and hugged him tightly.   
"I'm sorry Chris, its just that I don't want to lose you," Claire's voice cracked as she lost control and started to   
cry again, the tall spiky haired marksman placed his arms around his little sister's waist and returned the embrace; a   
soft smile lightly graced his face as he held Claire for longer than he had in years. "I…I love you Chris." The younger   
Redfield finished and buried her face into her brother's bare chest, Chris closed his eyes and stroked his little sister's   
hair.  
"I love you too Claire, I always have and I always will no matter what." Chris declared softly and leaned down   
and kissed Claire's barely visible forehead, the tall tomboy trembled in the soon to be S.T.A.R.S. member's arms. She   
took a deep breath and shivered again.  
"No, you don't understand Chris. I just don't love you, I'm in love with you." Claire's voice wavered at the end   
of her sentence then broke completely at the last word, Chris stood there shocked for several moments; his mouth   
hung open slightly then closed. Licking his lips in effort to regain speech the tall marksman pull away from his sister's   
body, just enough so he didn't break physical contact; Chris forced his best smile as he looked into Claire's pale blue   
eyes again finally understanding why she had always cried in her sleep and always looked so hurt when he touched   
her.  
"I love you too Claire, I always have and I always will no matter what." Chris smiled weakly and bent down   
and lightly brushed his lips on Claire's cheek then walked from her room leaving her in the darkness with her own   
thoughts of what she had just confessed. Claire's eyes slightly watered over more as she sat on the edge of her bed   
and laid her fingertips on her cheek.  
"No matter what." She repeated and smiled to herself knowing that she would always have her brother's love   
even if it wasn't the kind of love she wanted.  
  
The End  
  
Author's notes:   
So what did you think, not what you were expecting huh? I hope you enjoyed this as much I as I liked writing it.   
Response is very much appreciated, so drop me a line and tell me what you thought of it. Remember if you can't leave   
a review at Fanfiction.Net, always send them to me at my Email address: JupiterChan@aol.com thanks a lot! 


End file.
